Talk:Sareena
Why is there no love for Sareena? I remember playing as her when I first got MKA,and fell in love with her awesome Five Star Kick, and Throwing Knives man I hope for her in Mortal Kombat Nine.. I tottaly like Sareena dint you see i added those fatalities she did in MKTE. But anyways go to google and type in Sareena MK9 and theres a picture of a redesigned Sareena possibly for MK9.Ninjamadness 22:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)N!nj/\ M/\dn3$$ Do you guys think Sareena could be the unknown female character that Boon was talkin' about on Twitter? Zombiekiller14 17:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) This isn't a forum! You shouldn't talk about things you like or don't like. However... After seeing Lia Montelongo as Sareena in MKMythologies I always tought she was the hottest female portrayer in the franchise, and also in MK:A her primary constume is hot, the gameplay is awesome and her story is well written! She's defenately my favourite female character in Mortal Kombat! Oh, by the way, those images in Google are fanart!--Kombatgod 16:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sareena on the good side? Why? Hey, the page totally says that Sareena's on the good side, but there's no evidence of this! The last time we see her she's with Quan Chi! "Kia and Jataaka are beaten by Taven and Sareena was freed from Quan Chi's spell" What? Just because in her ending she beats Blaze doesn't mean she's no more allied with Quan Chi! Also, if she's freed, why Kia and Jataaka are not? This is just made up! As far as we know, she's to be considered evil! I will edit the page soon, so please tell yours.--Kombatgod 17:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so because they beat Blaze, that makes Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Onaga, etc...good guys? I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. And surely being with an evil person would make Scorpion (or actually a great deal of the neutral characters in the Forces of Darkness) "evil" as well? That doesn't work either. And that I personally understand, Sareena being good is "official" as stated by the MK crew. You yourself have provided no evidence to prove she is evil. CrashBash 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Did they officially stated she's good? I didn't know that, but this changes things only a little, because we still don't know what happened: the fact that she's good doesn't mean she's no more allied with Quan Chi, but just that its agains her will. I think we should say like "In konquest mode Kia, Jataaka and Sareena are beaten by Taven. Then Sareena partecipates in the Battle of Armageddon and is officially stated to be on the good side. It is unknown how, when or why she returned on the good side". Also I really think we should say that Kia and Sareena are her allies, because their current status is unknown, and their only appearences in the frinchise are as a team with Sareena. Kia and Sareena do not exist but as Sareena's allies.--Kombatgod 21:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm about to change things as I said. If anyone doesn't want me to, please explain me, because I still don't get why is she considered allied with Sub-Zero during the battle.--Kombatgod 00:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think her relationship with the Lin Kuei in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition is the reason for her being considered a "good guy" by many people. However, the fact that she still owes her human-like appearance to Quan Chi, and her ending in Tournament Edition might make some people think otherwise. I think a fair compromise would be to list her alignment as "Unknown," since both "good" and "evil" will be disputed, and since "neutral" wouldn't fit at all. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 00:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, then. It seems like she's considered good because that's in her Bio Card. But you should remember that bio cards were made while the game was beign released, and were based almost exclusively upon the previous bios of the characters (so chars from Deception had bio similar to decepion's and chars from DA had bios similar to their DA bios) It is the same for Sareena: her bio card tells the events of Tournament Edition. She was good during her last appearance before Armageddon, so in her card is labeled good. She then appears in Konquest mode with Kia and Jataaka, probably because the MK team just wanted to bring back the three assassins (good thing to me). To great fan demand they then made the offial Armageddon Bios, thus expleaning things like characters' coming backs (Ashrah, Jarek...) endings (Jarek, Jax...)and appearances in Konquest mode (Fujin, Kano...). That's the case of Sareena: in her bio they stated why she was no more good. That's it. The order of events is BioCard-ArmageddonBio-KonquestMode-Intro-Ending. She's no more good during Armageddon, or at least that's my point of view. Most important, even if she's good, who did ever said it was thanks to Taven? who did ever said she was then a rival to Kia and Jataaka? I'm asking. I may easly change my mind, if someone answers me!--Kombatgod 02:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC)